Nowadays, business cards are widely used in daily life. For example, people often exchange business cards when they meet clients and friends. In existing technology, a business card is generally made of paper and it is quite inconvenient to carry and preserve such paper business card. Electronic business cards tend to overcome such shortcomings. In one example, electronic business cards can be stored in mobile terminals which are portable, so it is convenient to carry and preserve electronic business cards and the problem of inconvenience in carrying and preservation of business cards can be solved.
However, exchanging electronic business cards which are used at present is performed by inputting information manually, i.e. manually inputting the information of the electronic business cards exchanged from others into devices, such as mobile phones. As the electronic business cards includes a relatively large amount of information including, for example, names, fixed phone numbers, mobile phone numbers and emails, etc., the inputting operation executed by users may be excessive when exchanging the electronic business cards, and the process of exchanging the electronic business cards may be complex.